This invention relates to novel compounds which are unsubstituted or ring-substituted N,N'-dithiobisformanilides and to compositions of diene rubber incorporating the compounds.
The use of disulfide compounds for cross-linking rubber is known. For example, 4,4'-dimorpholinodisulfide, ##STR1## is used in rubber compounds as a partial or total replacement for sulfur, where particular properties are desired in the rubber such as increased reversion resistance and low sulfur bloom. The exact mechanism of such cross-linking is not certain.
In some applications, however, compounds based on morpholine are less desirable, for a variety of reasons.